Darkness Rising
by amythewholockarmy
Summary: This is the second story of the "We are where!" fanfic. Emily has been kidnapped by the big new bad, will Amy and her friends retrieve their friend in time, will they be able to escape this madness or be trapped there forever. Thranduil/OC , Thorin/OC
1. Retrieval of Miss Emily Holmes

**My pov**

I was with the others racing off to the mountain of the west to retrieve our friend. My face had the look of pure anger as I kicked the sides of my horse into a faster gallop. I rode past everyone else and I got to the front and behind Thorin. Ancalagon was flying right above me, his, massive head going side to side now and again as he looked around to see if anyone or anything was heading this way.

We had been riding for the last 4 hours, our backsides were aching like shit, I took out a map from the inside of my coat to see we were about to go through the dark forest. We were at least 6 hours more ride away from the mountains. I was thinking about why Emily was taken, it's not like this dark bad guy dude knows us….

We rode up a hill and into the dark forest, I thought the name of the forest was stupid until I rode inside. It was literally dark, it was light when you play a horror game like slender name and you are walking around the forest it was more or less like that. I thought for a moment as my left hand let go of the reins. A small ball of light slowly grew in my palm to create a bigger one.

It made its way up into the air and above us. It laminated the area around us, showing the invisible trees that were once surrounded by darkness. I looked around to see that most of the trees have been cut down or burnt. My face turned into one of confusion _"are they using the trees for something?"_ I thought to myself as we rode through most of the forest.

We soon got out of the forest after 30 minutes of constant darkness, and slowly decreasing light as my magic luminated ball slowly died down. I watched the others from over my shoulders, their faces had mixed emotions, some had determination written all over them and two had worry. I looked back in front to see the faint lines of the mountains as they rose up above the clouds.

We stopped as we came a few steps away from the forest border. Thorin turned his horse to the side as he stopped, looking at us "We make camp here, we will get her at the fall of night. They will not suspect us to be there then" The dwarven king said as he jumped from the saddle of his pony and onto the grass.

I climbed down from my horse and headed off to the side near to the forest. I felt a hand go onto my waist, I looked sideways to see Thranduil walking beside me. Some guards were walking behind us with rolls of the elven king's tent. I stopped causing the others too stop, the guards walked in front of me and Thranduil and started putting up the tent.

I turned to the others, helped put there's up before walking into the already put up tent of the elven kings. I leaned against the wooden pole of the tent and closed my eyes, it was starting to become a very stressful morning. I felt some one watching from, I opened an eye to see Thranduil with his head tilted to the side looking at me.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked as he slowly walked over "I'm just tired and I'm stressing way too much" I said and opened my blue eyes to look at my lover. He stopped an inch in front of me and rested his forehead against mine "we will retrieve your friend; I swear on my life" he said as he closed his eyes also. His hands rested against my waist.

We heard a cough come from the entrance, we moved our heads and looked towards the entrance "Yes what do you want?" Thranduil asked the guard "sire, there has been sites of Orcs and trolls walking through the forest sire. Is there anything we need to do?" the guard asked looking between us. I looked up at Thranduil, he looked down at me "leave them to what they are doing. we will attack when the time is right" he said looking at me, I nodded agreeing with his idea.

The shuffle of feet as the Guard moved away sounded around the tent. I headed over to a bed by the right side of the tent, I sat on the top of it and my back instantly laid against the covers. It was basically lying on new bed covers; they are always amazingly soft.

I felt the bed dip beside me as Thranduil sat on the bed, he stroked my left cheek as he looked at my peaceful face. Whenever he was around I didn't feel like I wanted to kill the shit out of anything he had a thing about him that made me calmer and less murdery which I love about him.

My mind went to Emily, then Thorin _"wait Thorin seems very passionate for retrieving Emily, wait… OMG DOES THORIN HAVE A CRUSH ON EMILY"_ I thought to myself which is pretty hard for when you are fangirling _"oh considering she got me and Thranduil to kiss I think it my turn to return the favour"_ I smirk softly as it thought of ideas for them to kiss


	2. Meeting the darkness conjurer

It had reached night fall on the camp, I was leaning against a rock wearing a black trench coat with a hood covering my face. My blue eyes scanned the area in front of me, our camp was sited a few miles away from the mountains our friend was being held. I watched some dragons fly over the tops of the mountains which were now visible from the lack of clouds.

I heard someone walk over, I looked over my shoulder to see Thorin standing a few steps away "Hello, your majesty" I said and nodded my head towards him, he nodded back "I was wondering if your dragon could be any use to us in this situation we are in?" He asked tilting his head to the side and looked at me. I looked up to see Ancalagon hovering above me, I nodded towards him and he lowered down onto the ground. He landed beside me and moved slowly around to face me, his head at a tilt as he looked at me "Yes, my lady?" He asked.

"Thorin needs your help" I said simply, the obsidian coloured dragon moved around to face the dwarf "I need you to get rid of the trolls and orcs in the surrounding forest " he said looking up at the dragon. Ancalagon flew up into the air, getting on with his task. I heard the sound of things burning in the distance as I looked at Thorin, he moved his head to the side as he headed of to the horses. I followed after him to see the others by their horses.

I walked over and climbed onto my horse, the others followed my lead. Thorin was already racing of to the mountains the instant he was on his horse. I rode after him followed by the others, we rode up the mountain side up onto a ledge. We got of and headed towards a cave opening, we all took out our weapons whilst we walked through the tunnel. We slowed down when we saw candle light up ahead, we crouched and shuffled over to the opening to the room, I looked around to see a ledge up above with an armour coated figure stood.

I saw something in the corner of my eye, my eyes shifted to the left hand corner to see Emily tied to a wall with her hands bound in metal shackles. I saw two Orcs guarding her in front of her, I glanced at thorin. He seemed to be seething with anger as he watched the bound up Emily _"oh god please don't do what I think you are going to do?"_ I thought as I watched him slowly rise up from his crouched position.

He had his sword pointed towards the orcs, he ran out of the tunnel yelling. He swung his blade at anything that came near him, three orcs already lay dead at his feet. I saw film and kill run out to help their uncle. I got up "it seems we will go with his idea" I said walking out and stabbing an Orc in its chest as it ran at me. I walked across the room towards were Emily sat bound on the floor, I walked over to see Thorin unbinding her shackles. He lifted her into his arms before walking of towards the tunnel.

I stabbed at every Orc that came near Thorin and me. I looked up to see the armoured figure not at his post but leaning against the rock face of the ledge. I stopped and watched him "so you are the bastard that has been causing all this darkness shit" I said pointing the blood soaked blade at him. He walked over to me until the tip of the blade was resting against his chest "if you think that pathetic sword of yours can stop me then you are dumber then I thought" he said under the helmet.

My eyes went slightly wide as I heard him speak, even under the mask I could still hear his accent. I glared at him with anger "so you are alive, how is that possible?" I asked looking at him. The others had come into the room I was in watching us. The once dead fandom legion member took of his mask showing his face "wow you look like shit" I said taking a step back. Bradan glared at me "you made me look like this, you were the one who abandoned me in to be eaten by that dragon!" He shouted at me.

He took out a sword from his hip and pointed it against my neck "the reason I didn't save you was because you were in the mouth of a dragon, you couldn't have been saved" I said simply looking at him then to the sword I used my sword and moved his out the way of my neck. I moved backwards keeping my gaze on him, he watched me as I backed away. The others stood beside me with their weapons pointing at Bradan.


	3. if looks could kill (idk what to put)

I watched Bradan from where I now stood, my back was in front of the tunnels entrance and in front of everyone else. I could just see the tips of swords and arrows sticking out from the corner of my eyes. I had a look of confusion and anger on my face as I watched him walk over to some orcs. All orcs and trolls that were in this room had all weapons pointing at us, we all stood still waiting for some command from our new enemy.

Bradan turned and looked at me a twinkle flickered in his left eye "Why don't we put the weapons down" he said as he walked back to his original position "Im not going to harm you in any way, you can leave unharmed. You can take your friend I am finished with her anyway" he looked at us with a slight smirk across his demonic looking face. I glanced at the others who lowered their weapons slightly, I still had mine raised.

The others turned and walked slowly out through the tunnel cautiously, I backed through the tunnel with my eyes on the creatures in the room "oh and remember dearie, be prepared at all cost for war" Bradan said in a low growling type voice. His smirk grew into a grin, I looked at him with disgust and turned around my long blonde hair swishing around as I turned on my heels.

I strode through the tunnel and walked out into the light of the afternoon sun. I saw everyone else looking at me "did he say some…" I walked past them I looked at them, the look on my face made them shut up. I headed straight for my horse and got on, I saw Thranduil coming over to me on his elk and stopped beside me "what did he say?" he asked. I looked sideways at him "he said be prepared for war" I said simply, and kicked the horse into a fast gallop. I rode past everyone heading back straight for the camp.

 **Eve's pov**

After we had left the cave, Amy's personality seemed have changed dramatically. I have never witnessed her this angry, well I have but that was when we were teens and she got angry at a character on a show she watches… That is a story for another time. She walked straight past us with a look that could kill, the demon that was once our friend must have said something to her. I thought for a moment of why the new version of Bradan looks so familiar, then I remembered he looks a lot like Rumpelstiltskin from the once upon a time show.

I looked sideways to see Thorin still holding onto Emily "do you think Thorin fancies Emily?" I ask Charlotte who stands beside me. I look up to see charl looking at the two "I think everyone knows that Thorin fancies Emily, he was the one to suggest to save her. I thought it would be Amy to say something like that" she said and looked down at me. I looked across to see Amy riding of in the distance with Thranduil struggling to follow behind her.

"We should head back to the camp and get everything backed up" I heard Thorin say from the left of me, he still carried Emily and walked to his pony. He settled her down onto it and climbed on behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kicked his horse gently and rode of at a slower pace to Amy's and Thranduil's steeds.

We followed after Thorin as the rest of us got onto our horses. I saw Ancalagon fly over our heads, he was covered in blood and scratches. He looked like he was in a massive fight with another dragon which I think he was. We soon got to the camp to see Thranduil's tent already along with everyone else's. Amy was still sat on her steed looking out towards the forest, Thranduil was talking to some guards of to the side before trotting over to amys side.

We rode over and stopped behind them, the guards got onto their horses and we soon got moving again heading to the palace of mirkwood. I watched Amy up head with worry, she must be feeling so picked on now by our once dead friend.

 **My pov**

I heard the others behind me, as I rode ahead of them. I looked up as I heard the sound of a dragon, I saw Ancalagon flying above me covered in blood and littered in scars _"oh what did you get yourself into"_ I thought to myself as I rode ahead of the group, my face held the look of anger. It was the kind of anger you get when your fav character dies or when you get annoyed at someone.

I looked ahead and thought of how the hell Bradan survived that dragon bite. We all see his feet dangling from the mouth of the dragon. It must have been some dark magic or something, I hope nothing like the stuff from once upon a time isn't around here because that would be shit.


	4. Of dark ones and magic

We had all go back to the mirkwood palace, I had jumped of my horse quickly and strode of out the wooden giant doors and up the wooden steps. The others followed in and jumped down standing behind Thranduil. My hands were clenched beside me as I walked, I had no idea why I was this angry.

" _oh come on amy stop it with this anger, you are doing what you did when you were a teen. Im going to end up isolating myself for days and not come out until I calm down"_ I ran my left slightly sweaty hand over my face "This is soooo frustrating how the fuck did he survive!" I said aloud not caring if people heard me.

I heard the soft thuds of feet and I turned my head around quickly to see the grey covered wizard, Gandalf. I tried to calm down "what seems to be the matter, my lady?" he asked walking over and standing in front of me. I breathed deeply and looked up at him "a friend of mine, was killed when we went off to get the dragon blood for the spell. he is somehow alive and it's frustrating me, I have no idea how he did it" I said my anger still visible on my face.

The wizard hummed in thought as he looked at me "what did he look like?" he asked "he looked like a monster, he had scaled like skin like some sort of croco…. You have got to be kidding me?!" I slapped my hand against my face and pulled it away quickly. I looked up at the wizard who seemed to have a shocked expression over his face "you don't have anything called "Dark ones" around here, do you?" I ask hoping he says no.

His old brown eyes widened "come with me" he said turning swiftly to the left and striding down the corridor. I followed behind struggling to keep up with his fast strides. We soon reached a room, the two oaken doors closed behind me locking us in. I walked over to him, he keeps his back to me. He seems to be looking at something on the table "do you know what this is?" he says turning around holding a curved like dagger with black detailing on the blade itself.

There was a name written on the dagger in fancy looking writing it read "Bradan" in large lettering. My eyes widened slightly _"you have got to be kidding me"_ i looked up at him "My once dead friend is a DARK ONE!" I practically screamed the last bit at him, my hands were clenched beside me. Gandalf dipped his head slightly and handed me the dagger, I looked at it cautiously before picking it up.

I turned it over in my hands examine the blade "how did he become a dark one" I said looking up at the wizard. He turned around and walked towards a book self " There are different ways of becoming dark ones, the one way most people are common with is to kill the dark one and you become the next dark one" I nodded already knowing that.

"The other way that is not common with most people is using dark magic" he said walking back to me with a dusty, black coated book with a symbol of a flame. He handed it to me, I put the dagger on the table put a hand stopped me "you may take the dagger, it is the only way to stop your friend" Gandalf said. I pulled the dagger of the table and put it in my inside coat pocket.

I opened the book and looked at the context "wait dark ones can become animals?" I said looking up at the wizard. He nodded simply "it is a myth but I guess so, the dragon that must have bitten your friend might have been a dark one." He said looking at me. I flipped to the page that said about "Dark ones being animals". The page said:

"The way a dark one becomes an animal is very strange. If the dark one acts more of a beast, then animal it will change that person's shape and soul to fit that animal. The most common animal that dark ones turn into are reptiles. Dark ones always have scaled skin and cat like eyes much like a snake or dragon."

I read that page over and carried on reading other pages of the book. I closed it loudly, dust flying of it. I looked up at him "I have a bad feeling that Bradan may come after this" I said taking out the dagger, I sheathed it back in. I looked around the room "you can go back to your friends and lover, I think they may be worried about you" Gandalf said walking past me and towards the door.

He opened it and kept a hand on it, I walked through the door and thanked him before heading off to the gardens. I saw my friends outside with Thranduil, Thorin and Ancalagon. I walked down the stone steps and towards the group, Leia walked over to me. I stopped when she stood still in front of me "are you alright?" she asked concerned as always "yeah im fine, im sorry if I worried anyway earlier on. It's just that with Bradan now alive it's been frustrating me that I didn't know how he survived" I said looking at my friend.

"wait you know how he survived?" she said confused," you are not going to like what you hear, But Bradan is a Dark one" I said looking at leia then to the group. Thranduil, Thorin, Bard, Fili, Kili and Legolas all turned and looked me "did I hear right in you saying a "dark one"?" Thorin asked looking away from Emily who lay on a bench still unconscious.

I nodded and walked past leia heading off to Emily "has anyone tried waking her up?" I asked looking at Thorin. He shook his head "Leia suggested you use your magic" he said looking up at me, I knelt down beside Emily. I whispered some Latin words my mother taught me and Emily's eyes fluttered. I stood up and looked down at her, her brown eyes opened up wide.

Her body went up and looked around, she looked at me then to the others who stood behind me. Then she looked at Thorin "how did I get out?" she asked worried looking at me "well it wasn't me, Thorin should be the one you look at" I said smiling at her. Her face went red with blush _"ohh she got a crush"_ I thought to myself watching her as she turned her head to Thorin. I felt an arm snake around my waist, my head instantly rested on Thranduil's left shoulder.

"oh uhm thank you" Emily said blushing getting redder by the minute as she looked at her crush. I heard Charlotte, eve, Leia, Abbie and Jacob chanting "kiss" softly. I rolled my eyes "just kiss already" I said loudly. The two went red, I saw Thorin smirk slightly before bringing her face towards him and kissing her on the lips. I whistled loudly getting a look from Thranduil, I laughed loudly at his expression.


	5. our last day in the realm of magic

We had all walked back inside the new couple of our group walked of in front, Thorin had his left arm around Emily's small waist holding her close to him. I watched them as I walked beside of Thranduil "why does all your friend keep saying "ships" "he asked looking down at me, I looked up at him and smirked "oh it is this thing in my realm that most people say, if you want to people to get together or you pair two people together it is called a ship. You think of a name for your fav couple and you get pairing them and go on about them for ages" I said trying to explain it as best as I can.

He nodded simply and looked on ahead. We walked up the steps and into the palace, we headed off to the dining hall which was laid with food. I looked around examining the hall with happiness to finally eat food. Thorin and Emily sat on the left side of the table and were talking and laughing. I walked over to the top part of the table and sat in the chair beside the throne like chair. Thranduil looked at the two on the other side of the table in thought "wondering how someone like Thorin can fall for someone like Emily?" I said watching the handsome elf.

He looked at me, jumping slightly as he jumped back into reality, I giggled at his shocked face as he looked at me. He took a sip of some wine that he poured into his glass "not talking huh?" I said looking at my plate, I put some food on it and looked at the couple in front. I saw Gandalf in the doorway of the dining hall and moved his head to the side indicating for me to follow. I got up of the seat and walked off after the wizard.

He walked of down the corridor, heading towards his quarters. I heard Thranduil calling my name behind me as I exit the dining hall. I walked after the wizard and into his room "what's going on?" I said looking at the grey wizard. His hands were behind his back and was standing in front of someone. He moved out the way to show an elfish woman in a white dress and light blonde hair.

She smiled softly at me "Ahh so you must be the dragon born I have been hearing a lot about" she said stepping towards me. I nodded slowly "yeah I am her, who are you If you don't mind me asking?" I asked watching her "oh This is the lady Galadriel" I heard Gandalf say who stands of to the side.

"it is nice to see you; my name is Amy Winslow" I say bow my head slightly. I raise my head and look at her as I fold my arms over my chest "what are you here for?" I ask her "Gandalf told me you are facing a dark one, you and your friends are in danger" she said looking at me with a sorrowful look. I hear the door open behind me and saw Thranduil standing behind me with both hands on the two wooden doors. He stepped in closing the doors with a slam, he looked at Gandalf then to the Lady Galadriel.

"what is going on here, that is of need of my love" he said walking over with his hands clenched behind his back. He stood beside me "oh my apologies your majesty, I have come to tell your lover about the danger she is about to face when going up against this dark one and in how to get rid of this dark one for good" she said.

My head whipped around looking on her "wait you know how to get rid of a dark one" I said shocked "this isn't going to be cost at a price is it?" I said looking at her. She walked over and stood in front of me "sadly it will, all magic does come at a price though. It doesn't come cheap" she said looking at me. Thranduil's arm went around my waist holding me close to him "Thranduil you must get your love out of this realm or away from here, herself and her friends are not going to be safe here. Frankly neither of us are going to be safe" Galadriel said looking at the elven king.

"we will need to get amy through the anomaly and into her realm if she is of need to be safe" Gandalf piped up behind the she elf. I looked up at Thranduil "but what of you and everyone else, you are going to be of much graver danger then me and my friends." I said looking at the two elf's and Gandalf.

"there is nowhere for us to go, Bradan will need a lot of magic to get enough energy to do anything" The she-elf said looking at me "wait my timeline doesn't have any magic" I said looking at the Lady Galadriel. The she-elf looked at me "but how do you practise your magic?" she asked "oh there are only small places that have magic there and no places would have enough magic for Bradan to get enough magic from" I explained to the three people.

"I think its settled then, you lot are coming with us to our timeline" I heard Emily say from behind us, I turned around to see her holding on to Thorin, leia, fili, Kili, Abbie, Jacob, Vicki, Charlotte and eve standing in the doorway. I smiled at the group and turned to the others "Gandalf when would you get the spell up and running?" I asked the wizard, he looked at me "in a matter of minutes my lady?" he said walking over to me.

"okay guys get packed or something and meet out in the gardens in let's say 30 minutes" I say, smiling softly at the group behind me. The group nodded and ran off to their room.


	6. Spells and celebrating

Once I headed back to my room and got packed to leave to the 21st century I put my stuff in the room we arranged to meet in. I looked around to see my friends already there except for the elf's and dwarfs. I looked at the others who seemed to be talking to one another, they all looked thrilled to be leaving this place. Even though you left a place without Wi-Fi, this place is pretty cool. I had turned around and left the room heading off to Thranduil's chambers. I saw him standing in front of a wardrobe with a puzzled look on his face.

"you alright over there?" I asked the tall blonde elf, he turned his head to the side to look at me over his left shoulder "I am not sure in what to take" he said simply looking at the content of the wardrobe. I walked over slowly and stood beside him "you could just take your weaponry; you won't need any elven clothing other there" I said looking up at him. He nodded and closed the doors to the wardrobe and over to a trunk, he opened it to reveal massive amounts of weapons. My left eyebrow raised at the amount he had, it was twice as much I had in the armoury at home.

We had walked out of the room with the weapons and headed to the room. Once we walked through the doors we saw Legolas, Tauriel, fili, Kili and Thorin all talking with my group of friends. I saw Gandalf at the other end with the ingredients for the spell in front of him, I stood next to Leia who was talking to Legolas and Tauriel "where is Bard, isn't he joining us?" I asked as I noticed the tall, dark haired archer wasn't around. Legolas looked at me "He said that his and the people of his village hearts lay in this realm" I nodded in understanding.

I looked around thinking what would happen if something were to happen "I think I should put up protection spell from Bradan and his army. I wouldn't want your home to be destroyed and I don't want bard and his people to face another demolished home" I said as I looked around at the four surrounding people. I walked off to the gardens to see Ancalagon standing looking up at the sky, he looked down as I walked down the steps. I went down on one knee and conjured salt, a white candle and saltpepper.

I put the candle in front of me and light it whilst saying the spell "Spiritus Ducentia Protego Me" I grab the salt and saltpepper and sprinkle it over the flame "Protego Me, Protego Me, Protego Me" I feel a wave of magic wave of from my body heading of in all directions. I feel the magic finish and I blow out the candle. I do the same spell at the city of dale and erebor.

I walk back into the room, to see that everyone was gone including the ingredients, I look around confused and head out the room. I walk down the corridor, heading to the gardens. I walk out the open garden doors to see everyone outside with their luggage, Gandalf was performing the spell. I saw Thranduil looking at me as I head down the steps, I strode over and stood beside him. He took hold of my small hand in his much larger one and watched the spell taking place. A ball of small glass shards opened up expanding wider until It stopped once it reached the same height of the obsidian dragon.

I nodded at the dragon and he walked through first, the tale disappeared in the glass shards. I let go of Thranduil's hand and picked up both mine and his luggage and headed through the portal, Thranduil walked in after me with the others in tow. I saw the portal start to get smaller, Gandalf was the last to come through. I looked at him "I cannot stay here, but I have made something that will contain this portal for later uses" he says producing a sphere like ball and handed it to me, before turning around and heading of through the portal. I opened it up and the portal flew into the container, I shut the lid quickly before putting it into my inside coat pocket.

I looked around to see my friends smiling widely as they looked at their phones which were now working "I think we should celebrate being back in our time line" I heard Emily say looking at us with a huge grin written on her face, I nodded in agreement "sounds good to me" I say smiling "great, we can have it at yours" she said running of through some trees. I looked up and around to see we were in a forest which I recognised as being the forest surrounding my house. I walked after Emily to see the mansion completely untouched "it's like we never left" I say looking at eve and charlotte as I passed them.

I saw Thranduil walking up beside me looking at the mansion in awe, I giggled softly which caused him to turn and look down at me with a serious look. I turned around and looked back at the house. I walked up to the back door and opened it to everyone revealing the insides, I walked inside and over to the sofa. I collapsed on it from walking around so much "ugh thank god we are back "I said with a smile going over my face as I closed my eyes. I felt someone sit down beside me, I opened my left eye to see Emily sat beside me still smiling "you want something don't you?" she nodded "I thought so, what do you want?" I ask looking at the ceiling "would you mind ordering some food in for us?" she asked.

I got up from the soft sofa and headed off to my house phone, I did what was asked "you better pay me for this" I said looking at them after finishing their orders. I headed over to a bar that was off to the right side of the room and walked over to the fridge. I opened it up and took out a can of diet coke and ice and walked back to the table. I handed the ice to Emily, who's eye went wide like she just saw her fav meal. I laughed slightly watching her eat it "how the hell can you eat ice?!" I heard Leia ask from the other side of the room as she sat beside of Legolas.

Emily shrugged and carried on eating them, I turned to look out the windows to see the sun setting. The room we were in was designed of a drawing I had done, the windows for the room were long massive ones that went all the way to the roof to the floor, there was a bar at the right side of the room with a fridge, there was four long sofas in the room with a coffee table in the middle. There was a massive 3d tv in the wall at the other end in-between two fandom themed doors (the one was a Sherlock themed door the other was the Tardis).

We all watched the sunset, Thorin was sat beside Emily pulling her towards him. She was snuggled against his side like he was a pillow. I smiled at them and looked up the blonde elf who sat beside me, his hair was shining from the sun setting making his eye look like fire. He looked at me once he noticed me staring, his head lowered and rested his forehead against mine and we both closed our eyes enjoying the heat from the sun.


	7. an afternoon in the 21st century

Once the sun finished setting, our food orders started arriving. I set the table in the room beside the front door. Eve, Charlotte and leia brought the food in from the door whilst Emily, Thorin and his two nephews help set the table. We all sat around the long food filled table, I put food on my plate I noticed that the new comers were looking at the food in the middle of the table with strange looks. I saw Thorin, fili and Kili already trying food that they picked out and scoffing their faces it was an amusing thing to watch when they had some coke.

I looked at the elves and the wizard to see they had very confused looks at they looked at the pizza they put on their plates. Thranduil looked towards me as I started to eat the ham and mushroom pizza, I looked at Emily who sat to the right of me eating once again Ice. I rolled my eyes at my friend "isn't that going to be weird for your teeth?" I asked laughing softly, Emily just shrugged and laughed after. I shake my head slightly before eating some chips. I looked at the confused bunch of our group to see them starting to eat their food, it seemed they were enjoying themselves which was good.

I saw some movement from the right, I turned my head to see a black cat walk slowly through the opened doors heading towards this table. The cat jumped onto my lap then climbed up my body and onto my shoulder. The cat curled itself around my shoulders, I looked down at it to see her looking at my plate of food. I looked at everyone else the dwarfs, the elves and wizard were looking at me with confusion due to the cat just casually laying on my shoulders. I smiled meekly at them "this is natural in this household" I say tilting my head to the side indicating towards the black she – cat.

"im pretty sure she wants some food" I heard Emily say, I stood up and headed off to the kitchen. I walked off to the side of the dining room and towards a black painted door, I opened it and headed inside the marble covered kitchen. I opened a cardboard door above a black marbled counter on the right hand side of the room. I took out some cat food, whiskers. I bent down and took out a cat bowls and put the food in one of the bowls, I put the other bowl under the tap and poured water into it before walking to the front room.

I pushed that door open with my left foot and walked into the room. I headed over the corner of the room and put the food and water bowl in front of a cushioned cat house. Black kittens emerged from it, meowing loudly. They padded over to their mother who was drinking from the water bowl, I got up and headed out of the room. I closed the door ajar, and walked back in to the dining room. Once we finished with our food we walked of down the corridor and towards a room at the back parts of the house.

I opened a door and walked into the dark room, the curtains were drawn in the room. I picked up a tile from a dresser and clicked the on button, a massive screen turned on with the Mario kart screen. My eyes were filled with confusion, I turned my head to the right to look at my friends with a are-you-serious- face. They smiled or laughed softly, I rolled my eyes and walked off to the sofa in front of the screen. The others followed my lead and either sat on the floor or sat on chairs. Thranduil sat beside me, his face was plastered to the massive screen above him.

I saw someone pass me a Nintendo Wii controller, I took it off them "you know you are all going to lose right?" I said looking at all of them, they all started talking at once saying the same old stuff. They managed to quieten down when we started playing the game I had won the first race with Charlotte 2nd and Leia 3rd. we all passed our controllers who hadn't had a go and watched them race, it was going pretty good for now.

 **Meanwhile in the realm of middle earth**

 **Bradan's pov**

I walked around the place we had occupied in the west and looked around as I reached the top of the mountains and looked around the realm. I felt magic in the air, it was faint but I could feel it. I looked off towards the mirkwood forest then to dale "Ahh it seems amy has put some shields up, clever" I say in a bored tone before turning on my heels and walking off to the main room. I thought about how to get this darkness to were realm I came from; I didn't hear the sound of an orc calling for me beside me. The orc shouted my title name and I turned to look at the horrible looking creature "what do you want?" I growled at it "we found the book that tells us how to get to your time line, sir" it said giving me a brown leathered book to me.

I grinned evilly "thank you, now we can bring darkness to everything" I said laughing walking off into the shadows of the cave.


	8. A day in London and seeing an old face

It was the next day in the 21st century, me and my friends all decided to take the newcomers up to oxford street and get them some new clothing. I was brushing my knotty tangled up hair, I tied it up once I got a knots out of it. I shook my hand slightly due to cramp from brushing my long mane of blonde hair, having long thick hair is one of the longest hand workouts ever. I walked out my room and towards the entrance hall, were I saw Leia, Abbie, Jacob, Emily, Eve, Charlotte, Vicki and the others standing by the door.

I took of a long black trench coat from the peg beside the doors, I put it on as I opened the door and walked out. I rummaged around in my inside pocket for two car keys both going to 8 seater land rovers. I walked off to the side of the house were the garage was placed and walked through the doors, I clicked the button on one of the keys and a black land rover flashed to the right. I threw the other sets of keys to Leia who headed to a white land rover and got into that one with Abbie, Jacob, Legolas, fili, Kili and Vicki. The others clambered into my car.

I drove out the garage first swiftly followed by Leia, we drove down the dirt path that lead out of the woods and towards the main road. I put the indicators on and drove right heading to the greater city of London. I looked in the mirror in the car and looked back at the others "Hey Amy can you put on some music" asked Charlotte who sat beside of eve in middle set of seats in the car. Whilst keeping my blue eyes on the road I digged around the compartment below by my feet. I pulled out a set of cd cases, I looked down slightly to see a blue cd with a guy beside a pool.

I opened the case and put the cd in the slot and the song "victorious" by panic! At the disco started playing really loudly. I heard singing from behind me, I started singing along with them. I glanced sideways at Thranduil to see him looking out the window in wonder, a small smile crept onto my face as I watched him. I looked back at the road smiling to myself.

We soon reached the great city of London which surprisingly wasn't having bad weather. I drove my chair up the busy streets and turned right down to the city's car park. I managed to find a spot in the way in which was amazingly lucky, I climbed out the car along with everyone else. I looked at Thranduil and Thorin as they stepped out, I clicked my fingers making silver smoke appear around them. Once the smoke cleared they appeared in modern clothing, Thorin was in navy trousers, and a short sleeved dark grey shirt. Thranduil was in Black skinny's, and a white buttoned up shirt.

I smiled at the two in approval "don't worry, when we get into oxford street you can choose your own clothing" I say as I see the white land rover appear beside our car. I watched as the people in the white car jump out and walk over to us, leia threw the car keys at me which I caught effortlessly and clicked the buttons on both keys locking each of the cars. I put the two keys in my inside pocket and turned on my heels heading out of the car park. Thranduil walked beside me, taking my arm into his. I smiled to myself at his movements and carried on walking.

We first walked into pull and bear, after going to places with my sister on holiday she always goes into this shop. It has now become my fav shop. I watched as Thranduil, Legolas, Thorin and his nephews walk around looking at the different clothing. Emily went off to help Thorin with clothe picking and which would suit him, Thranduil had already got his clothes likewise with his son. I took the clothes off from them and bought them with my sister's card, which I of course stole. I looked at Emily who walked over with the dwarfs and bought their clothes.

"Hey guys can we get something to eat, we are kid of starving?" I heard Vicki say from the doorway, I rolled my eyes and nodded "yeah sure" I said before taking the bag of clothing and walking out the shop following Vicki and Leia as they walked off towards somewhere. I turned back to see Emily talking to a brown haired girl who I only just realised was an old friend of mine called jade. Jade was also a part of the group I was in, she liked the show that most of us have watched and works with Emily. I watched as jade walked over with Emily and her lover. I nodded towards jade "hey jade, how are you?" I asked in a cheerful tone "oh im alright, you?" she asked looking towards the tall elf who stood protectively beside me.

"im good, oh this is Thranduil. He may look scary but he is a bit of a softy at times" I say as I jab him in his rib, he looked down at me with a stern look. I just smile at him; he smiles back after a minute. I looked back to see Vicki giving me a death glare "we should preferably catch up with Vicki, she is giving me the look of death" I say back to the others and turned back around, walking back to where leia, Abbie, Jacob and Vicki were. We carried on walking until we reached a vintage styled café, it was covered in old newspapers from back in the war times.

We all sat in the corner of the café, we all looked at our menus and waited for the waitress to come serve us. I looked at the others who were talking to one another or to jade, I was gazing out the window.

That was when I saw him.

He was wearing a black hood that hid his face like a mask. He was walking up the path, so he could see my face clearly. My face clearly had shock written over it, the sound of people calling my name was heard faintly beside me until they followed my gaze to see the person who was now grinning a sadistic smile at me.

"I don't understand, who is that?" Thranduil asked looking at Emily who sat beside me trying to calm me down. Emily turned and looked at Thranduil "the person that amy hates and im guessing also fears…...Her father" she looked at the hooded figure outside and to her friend who was still covered in fear.


	9. talking to a demon

All eyes were on the man I loathed outside of the café window, he carried on making his way down the road with his emotionless face down. My fear turned into hatred as he left the view of the window, I pushed myself up from my seat and stormed off after the older male. I saw him up ahead, with my long legs I managed to get behind him and grab his arm dragging him into a nearby alley. I pushed the man I used to call father into a wall, his hood had fallen down showing his expressionless face. Four nail marking were shown on the right side of his face "so it is true, my mother did leave her mark on you" I smirk at the markings.

I feel myself being pushed backwards, I look at Graham with a hateful look "it seems you have changed dramatically, amy?" he asks looking both ways of the alleys, probably looking for an escape route "you have no idea and don't even thinking about escaping" I say folding my arms over my chest as I look at the man in front. He looked at me with a slight glare "you are still not angry about what I did all those years ago" he says as he grins sadistically.

 **10 years ago**

I was 9 at the time, worst time in my life. My father had told my siblings and myself that he was having an affair on my mother, he had multiple ones in fact. He was a lying bastard that had no emotion, he only cared about himself. One day he had decided to take me out, he was taking me to wales to see my aunt and uncle. I had fell asleep on the way there and he had put a needle in my throat making me pass out for 4 hours, he drove me to Scotland were his family had a house there. In the house was a basement, he had chained me to a wall and experimented on me.

Not many people in my family knew about what type of creature my father was, my siblings were part witch from my mother and something called skin changers they were people who can turn into different types of animals. My mother's father was a skin changer but it must have skipped a generation, but no one in my family was part of what my father was. Many people may say he sounds like a demon in the disguise of a human well they are right, my father is a knight of hell who wanted to have some fun time on earth for some time.

When I was born I was half human, witch, skin changer and demon, Graham clearly wanted to torture me to see how much pain I can withhold all for his amusement.

 **Back to the present**

I heard thuds of feet, I turned to see my mates standing in the entrance of the alley way "what are you doing?" I heard Emily ask as she looked at me, I turned back to look at graham who of course was gone. I turned my hands into fists "nothing" I growled and strode out of the alley and back to the café. The others followed after me a few steps away. I felt an arm go around me as Thranduil walked up and walked beside me, I looked up at the elf and my anger disappeared.

I looked over my shoulder to see graham standing by the alley looking at me with a grin, he soon disappeared in a blink of an eye. We all entered the café and our drinks and food arrived at our table, we all started tucking in to the food. My mind was still on the encounter with the demon that was my father, I pulled out my phone and opened clicking on the contacts app. I clicked my mother's number and I sent a message saying what had happened. I put my phone back in my pocket waiting for the reply.

After we had eaten our food, we carried on the shopping tour. We had all had about 10 bags of clothing on us when we all agreed to go back to the car. We had all put the bags in the boot of the land rovers and climbed into the cars, I remembered the message I sent to my mother and pulled my phone out of the pocket. I opened it to see that the message had delivered but she hadn't replied "that's weird she normally replies like about 20 minutes after, maybe her phone is switched of" I say turning the phone off and putting the car into ignition.

I drove out the carpark and towards home, it was pretty fast drive back home. When I reached the road that was about 5 minutes away from my home, the faint ding of my phone sounded in the car. I pulled it out of my pocket and turned it on. My eyes went wide with the text message to see part of the message on my screen said "DON'T GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE…" I click it and it opened the message up fully.

The full message read "don't go back to your house, Graham is after you. He is after all of us" I stopped the car with a hard push on brakes. Everyone murmured behind me "he why did you stop?" I heard eve say from the back seat "Graham is coming after me and my family, my mum just said not to go back to the mansion" I said to everyone in the car.

I loosened my foot on the brake and turned the wheel and put my foot on the pedal beside the brake and drove off into the forest. I headed to my house through the forest and appeared in the garden, I braked in the forest a couple of steps in front of the forest border. I saw graham standing in the garden patio with the whore of a women on his arm, I looked at everyone else "Emily I need you to drove the car off to the summer house in london, nobody knows about that place except for us. You guys should be save there" I say before climbing out the car and closing the door softly trying to make enough sound. I heard the side door open and Emily climbed out "Amy, you got to be kidding me, you can't go up against him" she said in a loud whisper.

"he has my mother and probably my family" I say looking at my smaller friend, I pushed her towards the front seat. I heard the passenger side door open and Thranduil came out and walked over "I'll help you" he said looking down at me as he put both of his hands on my waist. I looked at him "no you need to get out of here, you don't know how to fight him" I say trying to get my lovers hands of me. His grip only tightened "Amy you are my love; I have to protect you. Im not letting another person I love die" he said watching me.

I sigh knowing my words are not going to stop him "fine but if you die it's your fault" I say as he slowly loosens his grip on me. I walk off to the left side of the forest and towards an old barn house, I walked into the opened destroyed door. I walked in towards the back part of the house and saw a crate on the floor. I opened it and saw a few swords and axes and a few other weapons in the crate. I picked out a tomahawk and two swords for myself, Thranduil picked out his own and we made our way to the garden.


	10. the fight part 1

We walked up the garden slowly heading towards the demon and his followers. We stopped when he turned to look at us "Ahh so you did come along, I had a feeling you were" Graham said with a smile and looked at us before turning to a follower beside him and whispered something. I watched the follower run of and my gaze instantly went back to the guy in front. I slowly made my way over, Graham let go of his mistress and met me in the middle. I had my sword pointing at his thigh getting ready for some sort of attack "why are you doing this?" I asked him growling.

"well word has gotten out that you are now something called a dragonborn and I wanted to see how you can do stuff now" he said referring to his torturing days "You have someone captured, don't you?" I said stepping away from him to look over his shoulder to see my mother with a sack over her face. I looked beside me to see Thranduil standing there "oh and who is this?" asked Graham from in front of me "my name is Thranduil and I'll be the one to make you suffer If you harm my dear Amy" Thranduil said beside me with his hands behind his back stilling holding the sword.

I watched as my mother was pushed to the ground "oh so is this going to be the hard way then?" asked graham's mistress from behind him. I looked up to see her _"maybe I could use her as leverage. He made a bad mistake dragging her along" I_ thought evilly as I looked at the bitch of a women who stood behind graham. I slowly towards my mother's form who was on her knees with the sack on her head. I saw the guard standing behind her had his pistol facing me, I looked at it in thought before waving my wrist and it flew out of his hand and into some bushes of to the side.

The guard quickly made his way to his belt to grab another, but was of course to slow to see a knife landing in his chest making him fall to the floor bleeding to death. I cut the ropes on my mother and helped her up walking with her over to were Thranduil was "you know you could have stopped me you know?" I said to graham looking at him with an arched eyebrow. Graham looked at me with a smirk "no we have already settled we are doing this the hard way, so I don't need your mother to stop me from torturing you when we fight" he laughed slightly after saying this.

He took out a long sword on his hip, twirled it around between his fingers in his left hand before stilling it in his palm. He pointed the blade at me, I looked at Thranduil who nodded at me. I ran towards the forest, I heard the faint sound of clanking behind me as Thranduil fought the two off. I sat my mother down on a rock near were the barn was, my mother got up as I knelt down to deal with her injured foot "hey were you going?" I asked her and followed after her, I saw her in an old robe with weapons littering her figure "wait wait wait, you are going out there and fighting. You had just been kidnaped and injured very badly. You are going to the safe house" I said to her walking over to where she stood. She glared at me and I stopped suddenly "Amy I can take care of myself and anyway I want to kick his arse once and for all" I heard my mother say as she strode towards the door.

We both headed off to the gardens to see Thranduil kicking of Graham with his right foot, sending graham on his back to the floor. I whistled signalling the mistress who clung onto Thranduil, she ran over with a mad look in her eye. I threw a knife into her thigh as she ran over, she fell down onto her front whimpering loudly at her wound. I heard some flapping of wings above me as Ancalagon landed "what took you so long?" I said looking at the dragon. The dragon walked around to be at my side, a bunch of guards ran out the house. I heard a Sharp intake of breath before I saw flames bursting out of the dragon's mouth.

I saw two other go around heading towards me and my mother we got our swords at the ready. We blocked of two rounds of bullets before they got to us the two had taken out dagger and started attacking us. I laughed softly mockingly and stabbed the one whilst my mum slashed her blade down the others guards back. Thranduil managed to push graham back again "I don't think we have met before; I am Amy's mother" my mum said looking at my tall elf lover. He turned and looked at her, he bowed his head slightly "it's a pleasure to meet you miss reed, I am Thranduil king of the elf's and your daughter lover" he said sending me a wink my way.

" _is he seriously winking at me in front of my mother and in the midst of a battle?!"_ I think to myself before rolling my eyes and looking at graham.


	11. the fight part 2

Graham had a menacing look in his face as he flicked his eyes between the three of us, his mistress was hanging onto his arm like a kola bear. I swing my sword as I waited for him to talk "well it seems you have killed off my men, I was hoping they were good but it seems you now have to go up against me" he said smiling as he took out a long sword from on his hip and swung it around beside him. We watched his movements, my eyes went to his mistress and watched her closely. She was also a witch much like my mother but, my mum started heading over and stood at about 5 steps in front of her. Thranduil was standing in front of Graham, I looked between the two people I care about and stood beside my mother.

I saw Graham swinging his sword at Thranduil who lifted his sword up to meet his opponents and pushed it away from his face. Thranduil moved his sword at swung it at Grahams chest, his sword hit Graham's instead and then were thrown into a sword clashing battle. I looked at the bitch in front of me, my sword pointing at her, my mother had got her hand raised up in front of her preparing for a spell. The whore sent a spell out way but we both deflected it with our own, together myself and my mother were stronger than our opponent. We watched as she started speaking the Latin spell for fire, I had already started speaking the Latin spell for ice, which was now heading her way at a rapid pace. The spell hit her in her chest sending her back onto the ground, the spell started taking effect the moment it hit her.

The whores body instantly started getting covered in ice freezing her to the ground, I watched it cover her torso and hands and arms with a glare. I looked over my shoulder to see Thranduil grazing grahams left side with his sword. Blood started dripping from the demons grazed side, Graham fell down onto his right knee in pain. I heard the flaps of wings as my dragon came back down from attacking the guards surrounding the area, he nodded before looking at the frozen whore on the ground. I then got an idea "Naak Ek Nau Dii Uth "I said in the dragon language, Ancalagon nodded and walked over to the frozen body.

Graham was lifted up and his hands were tied behind his back by Thranduil and pushed over to where we stood, I looked at my mother she was confused as to what I said to the dragon as she looked at me before turning her eyes to the person she married "so Graham even though you are a demon you can be very weak" my mother said beside me, Graham growled his eyes changing into black soulless eyes of the monster he is. He looked over my shoulder to the body on the floor "Free her and we will not get in your way anymore" he said looking at me with the same non expressionless face.

I tilted my head to side slightly pondering the thought "hmmm, no" I said giving him a resting bitch face, I looked over my shoulder at the dragon "NAAK EK!" ("Eat her!") I shouted towards the dragon, Ancalagon opened his mouth and lunged at the frozen witch before closing his mouth around her body slamming his mouth shut, the faint sound of crushing bones sounded from the mouth of the dragon. Blood dripped down the reptile's jaws as he ate the witch. I looked back at Graham, who was now looking at me with a great amount of hatred, "I said that we would leave you alone!" he shouted at me struggling to get out of his restraints "but you never would leave us would you, you like to watch people be in pain from you're doing" I shouted back at him tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"but now it's time for you to feel the pain that we have been feeling for many years now" I heard my mother say coming up beside me, glaring at Graham. Thranduil let the restraints go and walked around Graham as he fell to the floor on his knees, the elf came up to stand the left side of me wrapping his arm around my waist looking at the pained demon on the floor. We watched Graham as he stopped crying and stood up before disappearing into thin air, I looked between my mother and Thranduil and I headed back to the mansion. I texted Emily telling them to come back, before walking in to the back room and seating in a snuggle chair.

I watched as my mum and Thranduil talked as they came into the room "so it seems you have some explaining to do" my mum said looking at me as she sat on the sofa in front. I stood up as Thranduil headed over he sat in the snuggle chair and pulled me on to his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. His face nuzzled into my neck in a loving matter, I sighed "yeah, it seems I have got a lot of explaining to do" I chuckled softly. I began my adventure at the begin. I finished after an hour from the help of my friend who arrived in between the story.

My mum looked at us with a smile "at least you are all alright now and with handsome men at that" she said looking between myself and Emily, we both blushed deeply burying our faces into our lovers arms.


	12. star watching and big news

It was night time now; the time went faster than usual when you are talking about stuff that has happened. I was outside on the patio leaning on a marble railing looking out towards the gardens, I saw the faint splashes of blood still on the floor. I teared my gaze away from it, looking at the sky above which had now turned from a sky blue to a midnight blue. The sky was filled with some stars tonight and once again disappear from the body of Ancalagon flying over them. The dragon's roars would break through the silence of the night air, I watched him with a small smile as he flies over.

I saw two arms go over my shoulder, the hands of the person covering mine "what are you doing still up?" Thranduil said resting his chin on my left shoulder, I look at him to see his eyes looking at me. I teared my eyes from the handsome elf to the sky above "I like watching the sky when I get bored" I say to him as I watch the obsidian dragon fly over. I felt the elf's head lift up from my shoulder to look up at the sky "the sky is very different from the one back home" he said calling back to the star filled skies he sees. I hummed in response before looking up, the corner of my eye sees something on the balcony to Emily's room.

Emily and Thorin were kissing each other on the balcony, I smiled at the couple before looking at Thranduil. He had seemed to notice them too, his intense eyes watching them, I knew of the feud between the two races. I buried my head into Thranduil's chest, that made the elf's head turn to look at me "you really got to stop with the glare's Thrandy, he did give you the necklace you wanted" I said into his chest, I felt his arms go around my waist holding me to him. I craned my neck to look up at him, I sighed loudly "why do you have to be insanely tall?!" I exclaimed at him, which made him chuckle bending down slightly.

I felt two large hands go under my thighs lifting me up, my legs wrapped around his waist securing me. I looked at him "thanks" I said looking at him, I noticed his eyes had a bit of lust and mischief in them as he slowly moved his head to my neck "for god sake Thranduil, your too horny" I groan out as he started kissing my neck well it wasn't more kissing more biting and sucking. My mind instantly went to loki x reader fanfics I have read in my life _"holy shit Thranduil is exactly like loki, maybe if I make him jell his hair and cut it to his shoulders"_ I think to myself as he carries on attacking my neck.

Thranduil soon stopped biting my neck and pushed me against the wall by the door, his eyes now covered in lust. I rolled my eyes, before raising an eyebrow "what's with the raised eyebrow?" he asked in a husky type of voice "im not in the mood for this" I said plainly. He looked at me embarrassed and slowly lowered me to the ground "my apologies" he said a blush covering his cheeks. I turned around on my heels as he scratched his neck, I smiled to myself before heading inside. I made my way up to my room and jumped onto my bed, Thranduil made his way up and went into the bathroom to the right hand side of the room. He came out with his boxers on and made his way to the bed.

I had gotten changed when he was making his way, I was under the covers snuggling into the mattress for warmth. Thranduil had pulled me against him as he noticed I was shivering slightly, I sighed contently closing my eyes enjoying the warmth.

-5 hours later-

I woke up when my stomach started churning, I looked at the time on the beside side clock to see it said "3:14". I got up and ran to the bathroom, I kneeled in front of the toilet and of course threw up. I heard shuffling from the bed, then I heard the door into the bedroom open. My head was covered up by my left hand, as I tried to calm my breathing down, I felt a hand on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see my mother behind me kneeling on the floor "Thranduil get some water from down stairs" she said keeping her eyes on me.

She brushed my hair out the way, before standing up slowly and wetting a flannel. She kneeled back down and pressed it too my face "well you obviously didn't have anything that would make you ill, but you do have a high temperature. Wait you haven't had sex in the last week or so" she said looking at me, I blushed deeply before nodding "when did you do it?" she asked "about 2 weeks back" I said trying to think back when it happened.

My mother thought "you knew that you have only been gone for three days over her right?" she said looking at me, I shaked my head "Ahh, yeah your pregnant" she said looking at me. My eyes went wide "for fuck sake!" I exclaimed loudly before palming my face. I heard someone enter the room, I felt a nudge from a cold piece of glass, I took my hand away from my face to see the water Thranduil got me. I took it from his hands and started drinking it. My mum had gotten off the floor when Thranduil asked what was wrong with me.

My mum told him that I was carrying his offspring, I walked into the bathroom and knelt in front of me. He took me into his arms "I swear I will look after you in anyway" he said resting his cheek on my face, my mum must have given her black mailing talk to him saying "if you don't look after my daughter you are going to hell" which she normally says to my friends if they take me somewhere. I snuggled into Thranduil's chest listening to the beat of his heart.

 **Authors pov**

 **okay guys now I need help with three things:**

 **The gender of baby/ies are going to be?**

 **The names of it**

 **And the name of a Star Wars fanfic im starting to write. It going to be a kylo ren x rey story and I have no idea what it is going to be called.**

 **I hope you lovely viewers can help me with these things**


	13. the deal between two monsters

I had stayed up the whole night down stairs watching YouTube videos, after my mother telling me I was pregnant I of course was too shocked and confused to get to sleep. I had my knees up to my chest and my laptop on top of them, Thranduil was in the kitchen he decided to stay up with me to keep my company. I clicked of YouTube and onto Tumblr, which I spend most of my life on, I flicked through the various tags I had and my friend's blogs. I heard someone walking into the room, heavy footed thuds of feet's headed this way, I tilted my head back to see Thranduil standing behind the chair with two cups of tea.

He walked around and lay on the sofa, his whole body just fitting onto the three seater lounger sofa. I got up and lay on top of his body with the laptop, I felt him shuffle back slightly so I can get comfortable. He watched me flick through the Tumblr tag, I stopped when I saw a fan art of a ship of mine kissing "that is a bit exclipit" Thranduil said looking at the picture as I scrolled down to the smuttier part of the fan art. I hummed in response "I don't mind" I said scrolling through occasionally stopping a few times when I saw a picture of a fav actor which Thranduil of course got jealous about.

I clicked of the Tumblr website and went onto YouTube again and made Thranduil watch a horror game that markiplier made. I heard Thranduil gasp in fright at times when a jump scare happened, I stayed emotionless but laughed at Thranduil's expressions. I looked at the time after watching 5 YouTube videos and playing solitaire, it said it was 7:50 in the morning. I got off from Thranduil's lap and headed to the front room, I opened the door to see five kittens paying on the floor as the black and white mother cat sat alongside her white mate.

I picked up their food bowls and walked into the kitchen proceeding to make their food.

 **Graham's pov**

It had been two fucking days after my love had been killed by my own bloody daughter and her flippin dragon. I was walking down oxford street heading towards Hyde park, a black hood covered my face as I strode through the gate to the park. I heard some sort of whispering type of sound coming from the right hand side of me, I stopped and looked in the direction of the sound and strode over to the forest. I stepped over a fallen log, before heading deeper into the forest where I saw the portal of the name of an anomaly. I looked around confused before slowly heading over to it.

Before I reached it and botted foot appeared from the portal. A tallish figure of a male in an armoured outfit appeared with some troll looking creatures behind him. I watched him until he noticed me, "who are you? and what brings you to this world?" I asked in an emotionless voice. The figure tilted his head to the side like it was pondering something. The figure stepped closer to me "Ahh so you are the father of Amy Winslow then, hmm?" the guy sked in a low type of toned voice. I growled when I heard the name of the retched girls name "yeah what of it?" I growled at the armoured man.

"let me guess she did something bad to you, so now you are angry at her" the figure asked me, I nodded simply. The figure raised his hand to his chin and rested his head on it "I could assist you with your situation" the figure continued to say. I looked at him confused "your barley knows me, and you want to help me with killing Amy? who the hell are you?" I asked him, the figures hands reached up to the mask covering his face and took it off revealing a scaled demon like face "My name is Bradan nook, I was a "friend" of miss Winslow" he said making rabbit eats when he said friend.

"oh the reason I did the rabbit ears are because she left me to die in a dragon mouth, but of course I didn't because some people considered me useful" Bradan said walking around me. I turned my head around as he walked behind me "so what do you say, lets help each other and killing miss amy and her friends and family" he said sticking out his hand with an evil smile, a blue flame covered his hand. I looked at the flame then to him, I reached my hand out and put it into the flame shaking it.

"Fine but I am the one to kill her though "I said giving him an evil grin


	14. The assassin gets kidnapped

**My pov**

I decided to go into work today, well it was more forced then anything, I walked out the house wearing blank skinnies with three zips under the pockets. My top was a white short sleeved top with the word "happiness :)" in the middle of it. I wore over the knee high leather boots; I strode over the gravel drive towards a Harley Davidson low rider. The black coating shined brightly in the sun's light.

I climbed onto the bikes leather seat, I pulled out my phone and put on a song before plugging in the ear phones then putting in the earphones. I pocked my phone in the side pocket of my motorcycle jacket. I picked up the motorcycle helmet from the handle of the bike. I fastened it onto my head before turning the ignition on, the engine roared as I revved it up.

I rode it out of the drive and out onto the road. I turned to the right heading for the city.

 **Bradan's pov**

Myself and Graham were headed to the city's zoo, I can tell why Amy constantly despised him, as we walked and talked about what to do with the Winslow's and their friends he constantly lied. I growled in my mind as he lied the 20th time as I kept asking him questions. We both turned to the side as we heard a roar of a motorbike behind us, I looked over my shoulder to the approaching bike.

Our faces both had smiles on them, as we watched the bike go into Hyde park. We followed after the bike, which was heading to the zoo in the park itself. A part of me felt bad for what we planned for Amy, I banished the thought from my mind, we carried on walking until we got to the ticket stands. We bought our tickets and entered the park.

 **My pov**

I parked the bike in the staff car park, I walked through the zoo towards the back part of the zoo. That's when I felt a hand go around my mouth, a black cloth was pressed over my nose and mouth with a liquid on it. I struggled to breath, the hands gripped onto the male's arm trying to pull it away. It stayed were it was, my eyes went black and blurry before I collapsed into consciousness

 **4 hours later-**

I heard two male voices speaking from afar, they sounded very familiar but I couldn't place their names. I lifted my head up from the concrete flooring, pain soared through my head my head went back onto the ground. I looked up to see two silhouettes by the doorway looking at me, the metal door opened and the two walked in.

"it seems you have awakened, miss Winslow" I heard the voice of a Templar knight, carl I think was his name, say as he crouched in front of me. The other guy picked me up pointing a dagger to my throat.

"How's the leg?" I asked with a smug look plastering my face, I felt his hand strike my face, my face was cut by the ring he wore. I twisted my jaw cracking it back into place "I think that answers my question" I say after a minute

"rumour has it that you are pregnant" he says as he looks me up and down with his perverted eyes, his eyes staying on my stomach.

"yeah so what? And for one stop looking at me with those eyes" I say rising my head high and proud "now what do you want?" I asked him looking between the two Templars

"I want you to give me every location for each assassin den or I kill the child which now rests inside you" Carl said in front of me. After he had said that my wind stopped " _shit_ _what do I do?!"_ I thought to myself. I looked up at the Templar knight "no deal" I said growling at the knight.

His fist came at me but it stopped just before it touched my cheek "sir, there is two males are here looking for her, their names are Bradan nook and Graham reed" the Templar guardsman said as he came running down the corridor and stood outside the door. I growled before bringing my head into the knight's neck behind me and knocking him out.

I did the same to the knight in front of me, I got up and jumped out the way as I saw the guardsmen head towards me, he went straight into the brick wall behind me knocking himself out. I cut the ropes against the wall behind me and picked up the guns, swords and daggers on the body before picking up my belonging on the table outside. I headed up the stairs until I reached a kitchen area.

I heard creaking of floor boards in the other room. I looked around until I saw the back door of the house, I walked over and opened it. I sighed in relief before heading out the house. I jogged over to a fence and climbed over it, I heard a shout from the house. My adrenaline kicked in as I jumped down onto the ground and ran down the street heading for the roads.


	15. Of escaping, injuries and metal ligament

I slowed my running as my adrenaline runs out, I head down another street before I come across a group of males with the Templar symbol on their jackets, I stopped suddenly my feet stumbling to stop, I slowly lifted my head up looking at them. The males looked at me "did you think you can escape us that easy, love" a Scottish voiced male say from beside me, I look at him before backing away slowly. I scanned them with my eyes _"there's to many to take down in my health"_ I think.

I look down the street I was just in, I looked both ways a car was parked blocking the right entrance so I took down the left side of the street, I turn my head to the left to see a group of trash cans I head over to them and climb onto them jumping up to grab the railing of a fire escape of a flat. I pulled myself up before racing up them as I heard gun shots go of hitting the wall behind me. I soon reached the top of the building and ran across it, I heard grunting from behind me as I jump onto the another apartment roof.

I head to the side of the building scaling the side of it, I jump down from the building a foot from the floor. I look both ways before running out the street, I heard a shot the bullet hit my bicep then another went into my thigh causing me to collapse to the floor in agonising pain. I tried crawling down the alley to go out into the street ahead, some people from ahead must have heard me scream and the shot and came over with shocked and worried expressions.

The two helped me up, putting each of my arms around their shoulders, I was helped into the street and into a local café. I was suffering from major blood lose from my body, the sound of the sirens sounded from the distance just as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I started to regain consciousness, I could hear someone talking to the side of me about something or other couldn't really tell due to the drugs they put in me. My muscles around my eye started to twitch as I tried to open them, my eyes opened slightly becoming blurry, I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see a dresser beside me with some cards, flowers and other stuff. I looked around the room, it was basically like any hospital room. Green/ blue sheeted beds with railing either side with a curtain going around the bed for privacy. I looked to the side to see a massive window, a tall fan was blowing cold air at my face and a robot designed tv was in the middle of the room.

I put all of my weight into my left arm trying to start up the muscled I haven't used in a while, I groaned in pain as I picked my body up. I realised that I couldn't feel anything on the left side of the body, I gulped knowing what I would find but I turned around anyway. I saw that my arm was cut from just below the shoulder and my left leg was cut off from the thigh. My eyes and mouth were wide open staring at them, I reached for the sick bowl on the dresser, throwing whatever I had for breakfast last.

I heard the door open and a woman with brown hair that was wrapped in a bun wearing a white trench coat and blue overalls carrying what seemed to be a clip board and a small box. I watched her as she came into the room "Ahh finally you are wake, I was concerned you weren't going to make it" she said smiling softly. This made my mind even more confused "wait what?!, what do you mean 'weren't going to make it"?" I asked as I watched her take a seat beside me. She handed me the clipboard, I took it from her opening it up "the people who had shot you, had laced the bullets with a poison. if we didn't do anything fast you would have died that is why we had to get rid of your two ligaments" she said looking at me occasionally looking at the floor for sorrow.

I looked through the clipboard until I reached a page saying I could get metal ligaments instead "what's this about?" I say resting the sheet of paper onto my lap for her to see "Ahh yes, some higher up people were saying for you to have some metal ligaments instead of having none they have paid for them just only need to do is sign" she explained I looked at her then to the paper reading it through a couple of times before agreeing to sign it.

The female doctor walked out of the door before reappearing with a drink of water and a bowl of toast "your mum said that you would want toast when you wake up, she said you normally feel ill whenever you have an operation" she said smiling "Thank you, uhm may I ask you something?" I said looking from the bowl of toast to her face "mhmm, you may" "how long have I been in here? and is the baby alright?" I said looking at my stomach in concern.

"You have been in here for an about 4 days and for the baby, it is fine. We made sure nothing bad happened to it, it was lucky you didn't get shot or the poison didn't go anywhere near it" she said smiling again. I smiled back, she soon left closing the door behind her, I looked down to notice that my stomach almost seemed bigger "Great im starting to look fat" I say taking at piece of my toast stroking my stomach slightly.

Once I finished my food and drink, I looked at the table beside me opening the presents and cards I was given, my friends had pitched together to buy baby clothing and a trench coat I sighed "great my fav trench coat got destroyed" I said putting the present on the bed, I opened the other reading through the cards and examine the presents. I looked to the side to were the chair was to see a wheel chair behind it, I looked down sadly I leaned over and pulled it over with my right arm. I rolled it over to the bed before sliding into it, hurting my backside as I landed "oww well Im going to hate this" I said as I rolled the wheel chair with my remaining hand to the bathroom.

Once I had finished in there, I rolled out. The female doctor was back waiting in the room for me "How you finding using a wheel chair?" she asked watching me a rolled to a stop "it's complicated, but im probably going to get the hang of it soon" I said smiling at her meekly, I heard a younger boys voice echo down the corridor, my eyes widen in realisation of the annoying child's voice got closer.

"Ethan calm the heck down" I heard Emily say from the corridor "it seems your family and friends have arrived" The doctor said before heading to the door to let them in, I clambered on to the bed shuffling up the bed like a worm "ughh I hate this" I say as I get under the covers. I watched the door open to reveal my family and friends. The lot walked in, Ethan had walked over to the bed and then trying to get on. He gave up and gave me stuff to open, then that's when the bombardment of hugs arisen. First it was Emily, Leia and the others, then it was the people of mirkwood, then my family and finally Thranduil.

He walked over standing beside the bed, his hands beside his watching me with his cold blue eyes "lets leave them alone" I heard my mum say as she walked out followed by the others.


	16. A storm is brewing

The silence was almost deafening, the only sound was the sound of monitors and the breathing of the two individuals in the room. The two blued eyed people watched each other not saying a thing. I looked away and at the bed mattress.

"How did this happen" Thranduil asked cutting through the silence as his commanding, stoic voice echoed of the white panelled walls. I looked up at him, his hands were behind his back keeping his head held high as he watched me. I sighed deeply _"I was hoping I was not going to talk about it, but its seems the god's love to torture me"_ I think to myself.

"As I entered the staff's car park I was grasped from behind. I was knocked out from having a cloth covered in chloroform over my mouth and nose" I noticed his confusion "oh chloroform is a type of chemical which can knock people out" I said trying to explain to what it was, he nods understanding slightly. I looked down at my hands "when I woke up I was in some sort of dungeon looking thing in a building somewhere, I was asked question and..." I stopped my sentence trying to keep my emotions inside, I shook my head blinking my eyes a few times before swallowing "if I didn't answer these questions they would ... they would kill the baby" I said looking up at Thranduil.

His once emotionless eyes were filled with worry, concern, anger and sadness. His eyes moved to my stomach before looking up at me "What did you do?" he asked after swallowing. I rested my hand on my stomach "I didn't comply, that was when I lost it when I heard a Templar saying the names of Graham reed and … Bradan Nook" Thranduil looked at me confused "but Mr nook is in …" "yeah that was I was thinking, it seemed he must of used the same spell as we did" I said cutting him of.

"And as you can see I didn't escape with all my parts" I said looking too the two missing ligaments. I saw him sit beside me looking at the place where my arm once rested " The main thing is that you're here" he said softly, resting his left hand over my remaining hand rubbing his thumb over it. I smiled meekly, I heard crying from outside "I'm guessing that would my younger nephew" I said looking towards the door.

It once opened again as my mum and the others walked through "would you mind looking after Ruben, he keeps reaching for the door and crying at it" Mt mother said handing me the young child. I held him with my right arm, as he stood up on his slightly stable feet. His head was resting in the crook of my neck, I smiled brightly rubbing my hand up and down his back calming him down.

I watched as the rest of my family said goodbyes to both my mother and me, some of them had things to do. Which seemed to be ten times important than seeing their younger daughter who had two ligaments cut off. The only people who still stood in the room was my friends, well three of them went off to get food, and the group of people who came from middle earth. I saw Emily and Thorin speaking to one another in the left hand corner "Hey, lovebirds!" I shouted towards them, the two blushed as they felt everyone look at them.

"I seriously hate you" I saw Emily give me the middle finger my way "dude not in front of the children" I said covering Ruben's face as soon as she put up her finger up "so when are you two going to do the frick frack?" I said raising an eyebrow, the rest of our group were either smiling/ giggling or looking extremely confused.

Emily was only blushing more, turning red like a tomato. I laughed softly, I felt a pull on my hair as Ruben grabbed onto it as he kept himself close to me. I looked at him, his bright, full of life blue eyes looked up at me "Ruben, Ta?" I said he let go of my hair, I managed to swish it back over to the other side "this is going to be very difficult" I said allowed looking at the stub with a glare.

Ruben fell onto his backside on the bed and started to crawl over to a cuddly toy of a white tiger, I watched as he flinged it back and forth in his small hand. I smiled at the child, he looked up at Emily and Thorin before crawling back to me hiding himself in my right side of my body "dude I thought we outgrew this shyness" I said rubbing his back again "I do not mean to scare the child" Thorin said in his gruff voice as he wrapped his right arm around Emily's waist pulling her closer, causing her too blush.

"Ahh its fine, Thorin. He does that too everyone he sees, right Emily?" I ask her, she nods her reply. I saw Vicki, Eve and Charlotte enter the room with food. The three sat on the separate beds in the room, they had gotten food for everyone. I helped myself to a ham and cheese toasty, which I had to share with Ruben because he kept clicking his tongue which meant he was hungry.

"You look so annoyed?" I heard Leia say from one of the beds, she was sat beside of Abbie eating pasta "yeah I have to share my food" I said grumbling as I looked at the small child besides me, he looked at me with his innocent eyes "don't give me that look" I said looking at him with a slight glare. I had given Thranduil some of my food when he kept looking at it strangely. I heard some thuds of feet from the corridor, I looked towards the door, as did Emily, Thranduil and Thorin. My mum entered the room with the others behind her "The shit's here with a guy who looks strangely like rumplestiltskin" she said panting slightly, I looked at her with wide eyes.


	17. Of dragons and warriors

I watched my mother as she told the others what to do, a nurse came in with the one who had been looking after me "Graham has just entered the building, I suggest going to the back part of the building" she said pointing to the south part of the corridor. I was helped into a wheel chair, my presents were put in a bag on the back of the chair.

I was pushed quickly to the lift at the end of the corridor, the lights in the hospital kept flicking now and again from the amount of darkness that was now inside the building. We went down the lift but it stopped on the 2nd floor, the floor slowly opened to the faces of Graham and Bradan. The two of them had their hands raised indicating they had stopped the lift with dark magic.

"You really think you could get away that easily?" Graham asked folding his arms over his chest, glaring at the inhabitants in the lift "How the hell did you even get here?" I heard Charlotte say from the side of me "You really need to hide you spells more, that transportation spell leaves quite a lot of magic behind" Bradan said as he stepped into the doorway. A gun cocking behind them echoed down the walls, I looked around the two males to see that my older brother josh was behind them pointing a shotgun at them.

The two slowly walked away "it took you long enough" my mother said from behind me as she watched her son kept the loaded gun at their chest level. We clicked the button for the bottom floor and the door slowly closed, we proceeded back down. The door once again opened to the sight of the car park, we raced out towards the cars at the other end of the park. We heard thudding behind us, we looked over my left shoulder to see josh battered and brushed chasing after us.

"They are heading for us, we need to cause a diversion" he said as he came up beside us, I thought quickly "we need to stay together that's the only way we can survive them" I said looking to the side at him. We reached the vehicles, just as we heard a flapping of very large wings. I looked up to see the black dragon, Ancalagon. He landed behind us, I rolled the chair over before gripping hold of a horn that scattered the top of it head, pulling my entire bodyweight onto the dragons neck.

I panted onto of the dragon due to pulling myself onto it, I looked at the others "You lot drive on a head, I will stop them if they try something" I said as the dragon took off into the sky, the others drove of as soon as everyone was in. The dragon turned it massive body to the side for me to look at the hospital, two male shapes stood in the entrance. I watched the two with a glare "What Dreh Mu Dreh Nu, Dii Vahdin?" ("What do we do now, my lady?" Ancalagon asked me watching them with the same glare.

"Mu Dein Niin Away Nol Fin Others, Fod Nust Kod Naan Type Do Lah Nau Mu…" ("We keep them away from the others, if they use any type of magic on us...") I stop my sentence thinking about the other people around the area and in the hospital, I messaged the nurse who was looking after me saying you all need to go to the basement of the hospital or go to the multi-storey car park behind the building.

I looked at the hospital "You value the lives of others above your own, that's just pathetic" Bradan said as he sent a fire ball at me, Ancalagon flew downwards dodging the attacks. The dragon flew up again, he let out a roar it echoed around the area smashing windows, knocking down trees and flipping cars. The dragon's mouth closed shut with a snap. It red eyes glowed as he looked at the ant like people below.

He looked at me over his scaled shoulder, I looked at him to see he was not looking at me but at the mountain troll behind us. I watched the lumbering creature as he slowed to a stop behind us "You're out numbered, Dearie. DREPA AVHEM!" ("KILL THEM!") Bradan shouted in orcish, I looked between them. The first boulder was sent this way, me and Ancalagon watched as the boulder flew through the air "FUS RO DAH!" We both shouted the boulder flew backwards crashing into the troll making it fall to the ground due to its weight.

Blood splattered everywhere as it mashed with the orcs and trolls below "Mu Fen Vonun" ("We need to disappear") I say to the dragon, he fly's up into the dark grey clouds above, once inside the cloud we were invisible to the people below. We fly after the others but not long after the two males followed.

I looked up to see an outline of a bird above, but once it came through the clouds above us the body grew as it came into view. I fly beside us, The Black dragon flew beside us looking between us and the area ahead "Wo Los Daar?" ("Who is this?") I ask Ancalagon as I watch the black and reddish–brown winged tipped dragon "Daar Los Drogon, Rok does Ni Tinvaak Fin common Tongue UV Naan other Tinvaak. Rok Los Ni Nol Middle Gol UV Het" ("This is Drogon, he does not speak the common tongue or any other language. He is not from middle earth or here") He replied as he fly downwards, before pulling up to land.

Drogon hovered above the ground before slowly landing ahead of us, Ancalagon lowered his head to let me slide of. I slide onto the floor and onto my backside, which hurt like a son of a bitch, I saw the others had reached the manor and had ran out to help helped me up into his arms carrying me bridle style, I watched as the other watched as the smaller black dragon crawled over "Oh yeah this is Drogon, a friend of Ancalagon" I said to the others as I watched the new dragon stop in front of me, I reached my hand out slowly, I rest my right hand onto its muzzle stroking it softly before pulling away.

We headed inside to backroom, I was sat in Thranduil's lap, my mother was sat between my brother and Emily "so what happened?" asked my Mother as she looked up from her hands to me "Bradan has somehow managed to bring orcs, trolls and I'm guessing other creatures from middle earth" I said looking at everyone "The people in the hospital haven't been injured, I had managed to get a message to the nurse who looked after me to get everyone to the lower floors" I said reassuring people who thought that the patients would be injured.

"I do not know what is going to happen now but the only thing I know that will happen is death and most defiantly war" I said looking at everyone "is anyone wants to go and head to your family's I do not mind I'd rather let you lot live then let you be in this war" I said as I watched my friends. Leia stepped forwards "I think I'm speaking for everyone on this, and that we are in for the long haul" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Then we better get to work then"


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my lovely readers, I'm so sorry for not putting up anything for ages I'm currently I'm year 11 at school so we get exams and a flip load of coursework throughout this year and I've also been struggling with some personal things so I may carry on doing this story it may depends but we will just have to see.

Now im currently attempting to write a Sebastian Michaelis x reader fanfic which will be set in this time, which hope you lot may read if you love the anime series black butler.

I will hopefully be posting the new chapter either this week coming up or tomorrow but until then this is amy signing out , bye !.

 **update**

i literally started to write this but i don't know what the put, i have literally fallen out with practically all my friends in this and ive got no idea what to do so i may just stop this story completely. if this stuff didn't happen the story have gone as followed:

\- the battle have been successful (as it normally is in every film/ book)

\- my character would of given birth

\- everyone would of been happy

I'm thankful for all of you have read this stories, they were fun to do at the time but im getting a bit more mature with my stuff and would like to do some other writing such as the one i suggested above.

This is a goodbye to my hobbit stories for now and I hope you , my lovely readers, will read the other stories i do.


End file.
